testingiauh912fandomcom-20200214-history
Questionnaire-Hale Samavati
Hale Samavati Questionnaire ''' A '''questionnaire is a research instrument consisting of a series of questions and other prompts for the purpose of gathering information from respondents. Although they are often designed for statistical analysis of the responses, this is not always the case. The questionnaire was invented by Sir Francis Galton. Questionnaires have advantages over some other types of surveys in that they are cheap, do not require as much effort from the questioner as verbal or telephone surveys, and often have standardized answers that make it simple to compile data. However, such standardized answers may frustrate users. Questionnaires are also sharply limited by the fact that respondents must be able to read the questions and respond to them. Thus, for some demographic groups conducting a survey by questionnaire may not be practical. As a type of survey, questionnaires also have many of the same problems relating to question construction and wording that exist in other types of opinion polls. Types ''' A distinction can be made between questionnaires with questions that measure separate variables, and questionnaires with questions that are aggregated into either a scale or index Questionnaires within the former category are commonly part of surveys, whereas questionnaires in the latter category are commonly part of tests. Questionnaires with questions that measure separate variables could for instance include questions on: *preferences (e.g. political party) *behaviors (e.g. food consumption) *facts (e.g. gender) Questionnaires with questions that are aggregated into either a scale or index, include for instance questions that measure: *latent traits (e.g. personality traits such as extroversion) *attitudes (e.g. towards immigration) *an index (e.g. Social Economic Status) Question sequence In general, questions should flow logically from one to the next. To achieve the best response rates, questions should flow from the least sensitive to the most sensitive, from the factual and behavioral to the attitudinal, and from the more general to the more specific. There typically is a flow that should be followed when constructing a questionnaire in regards to the order that the questions are asked. The order is as follows: #Screens #Warm-ups #Transitions #Skips #Difficult #Classification '''Screens are used as a screening method to find out early whether or not someone should complete the questionnaire. Warm-ups are simple to answer, help capture interest in the survey, and may not even pertain to research objectives. Transition questions are used to make different areas flow well together. Skips include questions similar to "If yes, then answer question 3. If no, then continue to question 5." Difficult questions are towards the end because the respondent is in "response mode." Also, when completing an online questionnaire, the progress bars let the respondent know that they are almost done so they are more willing to answers more difficult questions. Classification, or demographic, question should be at the end because typically they can feel like personal questions which will make respondents uncomfortable and not willing to finish survey. Basic rules for questionnaire item construction *Use statements which are interpreted in the same way by members of different subpopulations of the population of interest. *Use statements where persons that have different opinions or traits will give different answers. *Think of having an "open" answer category after a list of possible answers. *Use only one aspect of the construct you are interested in per item. *Use positive statements and avoid negatives or double negatives. *Do not make assumptions about the respondent. *Use clear and comprehensible wording, easily understandable for all educational levels *Use correct spelling, grammar and punctuation. *Avoid items that contain more than one question per item (e.g. Do you like strawberries and potatoes?). 'Questionnaire administration modes ' Main modes of questionnaire administration are *Face-to-face questionnaire administration, where an interviewer presents the items orally. *Paper-and-pencil questionnaire administration, where the items are presented on paper. *Computerized questionnaire administration, where the items are presented on the computer. *Adaptive computerized questionnaire administration, where a selection of items is presented on the computer, and based on the answers on those items, the computer selects following items optimized for the testee's estimated ability or trait.